1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tire pump, more particularly to a tire pump that is adapted for use on a bicycle, and that is simple in construction and easy to operate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tire pumps are indispensable to vehicles, particularly two-wheeled ones, such as motorcycles and bicycles. The bicycle, for instance, is a common means of transportation. Any one who has ever ridden a bicycle may have experienced insufficient tire pressure when cycling or using the bicycle to carry a load. As a general rule, in order to avoid damaging the tires of the bicycle in the event of insufficient tire pressure, the cyclist will have to push the bicycle to look for a bicycle or motorcycle shop to inflate the tires. Thus, when there is insufficient pressure in the tires, a tire pump can be used to timely inflate the tires to ensure smooth cycling. In addition, when the tires are punctured and air leaks therefrom, the tire pump can be used to maintain a certain air pressure in the tires temporarily so that the bicycle can be moved safely to a repair shop without damaging the bicycle wheel. Further, as bicycles in general are not equipped with any tire pump, and as it is inconvenient to carry a separate tire pump, it is desirable to have a tire pump that can be installed on the bicycle in an unobtrusive way that does not take up much space.